User blog:Pheana(vee-anna)/Degrassi spin-off,Degrassi High(2010) Season 3
This is the third season of Degrassi High(2010) it follows up from the last episode from season 2 episode 22 "Time of your life(Good ridance) (2)" this season will show you the 11th grade and 12th grade year of all the characters from season 1 and 2 including some new characters. this season holds 23 episodes (please dont touch this site these are my own episodes and how i would write them as a producer or writer for the show so just site back and enjoy them and please don't touch) dont touch or make any chages please! Degrassi High(2010) Season 3 Episodes 1. Backwoods barbie (1) 'Since discovering her mom's death avery decides to change her life around starting with finally having sex with ben again but when they do ben records it; brittany and chelsea become friends and take over the school and the A-squad while amanda joy is to busy to notice; julie takes garrison out to dinner to celebrate his full recovery from being stabbed. '''2. Backwoods barbie (2) '''While hanging with ben avery discovers thier sex tape and makes him promise to get rid of it; amanda joy tries to get an abortion but discovers she's to far along to have one; avery dumps ben after discovering he lied about getting rid of thier sex tape;ben desides to get back at avery by putting their sex tape online; julie and garrison have sex. '''3. Waterfalls '''Carter tries to make a depressed lindsey like him but she tells hiim of; chelsea decides to get logan to love her this year but by befriending hm first; lindsey tries to deal with the fact that she is the reason avery's mom is dead. '''4. One '''Logan, carter, vaughn, and drew try to agree on a new theme for the club but can't agree on one; amanda joy finally tells avery about her pregnancy and they decide that it's best for her to keep it secret for now but they don't notice that brittany was listening; carter, drew ,and vaughn realize the only reason logan wont agree with them is because he's mad at vaughn, later he an vaughn become friends again. '''5. The flame '''Lindsey she's still depressed about the fire and the four people that died in it starts drinking; kenny and garrison join the soccer team and begin hanging out and kenny starts to find himself attracted to julie. '''6. Sabotage '''Amanda joy and avery discover brittany and chelsea took over the A-squad but when amanda joy tries to get it back brittany threatens to tell the whole school about her pregnancy; chip sends letters to julie and garrison starts to get angry. '''7. When the children cry (1) '''Amanda joy grows tired of being threatend and controlled by brittany and stands up to her at the schools hope for Haiti concert so brittany tels the whole school about amanda joy's pregnancy; avery starts to feel the loss of her mom but can't seem to cry. '''8. When the children cry (2) '''After brttany tells the whole school amanda joy's secret amanda joy runs off stage and trips down the stairs; vaughn begins to feel bad for avery so he and drew try to help her deal; amanda joy wakes up in the hospital and discovers she lost her baby and can't help but feel empty. '''9. Pour some sugar on me '''Lindsey continues to drink to the point of becoming an alcoholic so logan tries to find out whats wrong; amanda joy wants to leave the hospital but her docters wont let her; brittany begins to feel bad about what she did to amanda joy but everyone at school doesn't want to hear it. '''10. Nuttin' but a g-thang '''After seen stealing and teling a teacher off everyone starts to see carter as the schools new badboy and the title quickly gets to his head; ben tells everyone about his and avery's sex tape that he put on the internet so people start seeing it and talk about avery. '''11. Walk like an egyption ' '12. I wanna sex you up ' '13. Whattaman ' '14. Ain't no sunshine ' '15. Bang bang (1) ' '16. Bang bang (2) ' '''17. Livin' on a prayer 18. Iris 19. Send me life ''' '''20. My name is... 21. Baby one more time 22. Answer in the sky 23. Always on my mind 'Main characters' 11th Graders: Logan Rivers Lindsey Rivers Kennith (kenny) vaharia Avery Adams Carter Jamest Amanda joy Thompson Justin (vaughn) Vaughn Drew Daniels Benjamin (ben) Smitherson Julie Parker Garrison Callihan '12th Graders:' Brittany Amberson chelsea turner Adults: Emma Nelson-Rivers Chris Rivers 'Recurring Characters' 12th Graders: Chip brownstin Adults: Principal powerzel